


That One They Could Have Talked About Sex

by TheMonsterBookofFanfiction



Series: Speirfeld Week 2K18 [3]
Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Being Good Responsible Boys, Canon Compliant, Canon Filler, M/M, Minor Sexual Content, Talking Shit Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMonsterBookofFanfiction/pseuds/TheMonsterBookofFanfiction
Summary: Right after the boys stop making out, and now have very awkward hard ons, in Simon’s bed and decide to adults about this and have a sex talk with each other.This is in dedication to Take Back The Night since a lot of rapes and sexual assaults occur in relationships because people don’t communicate, and our boys are better than that.





	That One They Could Have Talked About Sex

Simon and I have been laying here for several minutes now. His parents are out for the day and his sister is off at some band practice, it leaves his house alone for just the two of us. We had been making out, and it was so good. I had tried kissing girls before, in vain attempts to turn myself straight, but they always has sticky lips from lip gloss and try too hard to make it go too fast. Simon on the other hand only uses a little bit of chapstick, causing his lips to be soft but a little chapped. He isn’t trying to force it to unnaturally speed up, instead letting it go where it would. 

It ends up being slow open mouth kisses, they have passion but no desperation. It still has an effect on us. I am only wearing my soccer sweatpants having come over after Saturday morning practice, and so I know he can feel my hard on. Hell I can feel his through his jeans. I think back to the email I sent about thinking about him while getting off and feel a rush go down my spine. 

I shift us so that instead of laying on our sides, he is on his back with me hanging over him. I don’t break the kiss but instead put a little more pressure into it. Move grinds out hips together lightly, which in turns drags a light moan from Simon. We have never talked about going this far but now that I’m here I don’t want it to stop. 

I rest my full body onto his, with my arms blocking his head. I break the kiss to instead make a trail from the corner of his mouth to the junction of his neck and shoulder. Simon makes more breathless noise, which is unbelievably hot but I also know that this is the last moment my brain will be able to function at the capacity I prefer it. 

I pull away from his neck and push my body up, holding it just an inch about him in a plank. Simon’s head turns so he can face me, there is a perfect pout on his swollen lips. “Oh baby don’t make that face,” I groan before turning to hide my face in his neck, unable to look him in the eyes.

“Why’d you stop?” He asks running one hand through my hair and the other up and down my side. I realise he can feel my muscles being tense from the position so I pull my knees in to bracket his hips and then sit up. I don’t put my weight on him, knowing what would happen but instead kneel upright looking down at him. God does he look like a piece of Heaven. His hair spread out on the bedding and now that he can’t reach me his arms go above his head causing his shirt to ride up just a little. 

“Because, Si,” I say, pulling his hands so he is sitting up too, I squeeze his hands before continuing, “we need to talk before going any further or longer.” He sighs and rolls eyes, he isn’t looking me in the eye instead focused very intently on a corner of his room. I turn to see what he’s looking at, it's the Elliott Smith shirt I got him sitting on top of a clean clothes pile. “Look, I want to do more with you, at some point. But we need to talk first. About what to do when, what we want to do, and what we don’t. Just because we like this doesn’t mean that we both would like more,” I explain, lightly touching his chin trying to make him look at me. 

He does eventually and nods and then starts to shift away from me. “I am going to use the bathroom really quick, then get a snack. Do you want me to grab you anything from the kitchen?” I shake my head no while I get off his lap, I am sitting against his pillows as he walks away. 

And now I am left alone in my boyfriends bed, fuck. I lay back against the pillows and close my eyes. The blinds are open allowing sunlight to filter on to the bed heating up the spot I’m lying in. Between the smell of Simon and the heat I begin to get sleep causing my eyes to close. 

It couldn’t be more than a few minute before I feel Simon sit on the edge of the bed gently. “You are trying to kill me you know. Laying all peacefully in my bed, pure torture Bram Greenfeld,” he says staring at me. I slowly sit up with a lazy smile on my face matching his soft one, he holds out a plate of Oreos and I take two. We sit silently for a minute, he hasn’t moved to come closer to me, I try not to be hurt. 

“Do you want to sit there and talk or would you rather be closer?” I eventually ask, I can’t take silence like this, it reminds me of my parents right before they split. Unwilling and unable to talk things out. 

“Do you want me to sit next to you or down here? You’re the one who stopped everything to talk, you control the room, Bram,” he says not looking at me. With the way he is sitting on the bed he could turn his head a little to the left and look straight at me, instead he chooses to look out the other bedroom window. 

I scoot down the bed to be behind him, I wrap my arm around his waist and pull his back into my chest. I drop a soft kiss on his shoulder before talking again, “I love being close and intimate with you. But, I know a lot of things that could go wrong if we don’t talk this out first. Come on, Si, a lot of our relationship was just talking, and I really like that about us. Don’t you?” 

Relaxes into me, I feel the tension he’s holding leave him like running water. “Of course, I do, talking with you has been the best thing in my life for the past six months. Still, it was six months of getting to know you without being able to touch you, look at you, or feel you and that is a lot to ask, I don’t want to waste anymore time I have with you.” He still hasn’t looked at me, instead finding the view from the window much more interesting. 

“Oh, babe, I get that I do. I had so many dreams about finally getting to be with you, my mom was starting to get worried I think,” I say laughing a little, bring up my mom causes Simon to groan, “but we have to be on the same page before anything happens.” 

Finally, he turns to face me, my arm is around his waist and he grabs my other hand to hold. “Fine, same page starting now. I want to do everything with you. I want to have sex with you, all forms of sex. And we can even stick with your mom’s rule of Every Time Including Oral. I want to get to know what you like and what you hate, what drives you crazy and what kills any boner you have. I love you, Bram Greenfeld, and I want to experience a lot of firsts with you. Are you on the same page as that?” He asks, there is blush high on his cheek bones but his voice was level and confident the whole time. It makes me excited and nervous all at the same time. 

Before I reply I kiss both his cheeks, getting a smile from him that I match, “I want all my first with you because I love you too, Simon Spier.” I am forced to stop there because Simon leans in and kisses me. It’s a deep loving kiss, which gives me an idea of what is to come later. Right later that’s the other part. “But not right away,” I say as I break the kiss, Simon looks a little confused and hurt, “I want to have all the sex with you, even though we have been emailing for six months we need to get to know each other. In person. Start slow. I already love you but you know me, I like to wait and figure everything out before doing something. Is that okay?” 

He pulls me in for a tight hug once I finish. “I will never do something you don’t want to do, you got that?” he whispers it tightly in my ear, though it is not angry, “if you ever need to stop, we stop. We are together and so we do things when we are both ready. I don’t care if it takes till after college, I will wait for you. You’re worth it, Bram.” 

And after something like that I have to kiss him. I love him so much, and he loves me. “You think we will be together after college?” I ask nervously when we stop. Simon laughs but kisses me to answer my question, it’s strong and slow and I need more. We continue like that for a bit, sharing kisses that lead to nowhere. 

Eventually we stop, and I am resting my head on his chest when we do. “So naptime?” Simon says after breaking apart. I start to laugh but nod into his chest. Napping with the person I love sounds like an  illustrious way to end a peaceful Saturday. 


End file.
